comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bane (New Earth-Forty Three)
History New Earth X Origin X The man called Bane came into being during the Santa Prisca Civil War, when the Santa Prisca Government was opposed by revolutionaries who called for a change in government. The rebels would hire mercenaries to aid them in their campaign against the government, one of those mercenaries was Edmund Dorrance, a ruthless former British soldier, who was know for his skills in most forms of combat. During his involvement he would spend the time outside of his missions to pleasuring himself with woman that occupied the villages the rebels controlled. One of these woman would become pregnant with Edmund's child and would be punished for his crimes when the rebels were defeated and he fled the country. The woman would give birth to a baby boy and it was decided that the child would pay for his father's crimes along with his mother at Santa Prisca's worst prison, Peña Duro. He would lose his mother when he was three and would be forced to watch the guards throw her body into the ocean where it was ripped apart by sharks. The child would forget his own name after his mother's death and just go by El Nino, due to the other inmates calling him that. The child would be forced to fight to survive, having to rely on cunning and being underestimated by his fellow prisoners. Bane would began hiding a small knife he found in a stuffed bear he carried around to attack anyone who tried to hurt him. He would begin calling himself Bane after he killed his first person in the prison after he tried to rape him. Bane would eventually decide that he would become the king of Peña Duro and make his life more bearable. He would train both his mind and body for years in till he was in peak physical condition and had a genius intelligence. He would eventually establish himself as the "king" of Peña Duro, but shortly after doing this the Santa Priscan government took notice and decided to test an experimental steroid known as Venom on him that killed all the other patients it was tested on. The steroid would give the user superhuman strength, stamina, reflex, durability, and a faster healing rate, but required the user to take regular doses every 12 hours to the brain in order to due this. The drug would not kill Bane like the other test subject and Bane realized it wouldn't and decided to use it to his advantage. He would use one of his fellow inmates, who was working as an assistant to the doctors testing the drug on him to inject him with a a chemical concoction that would make it appear he had died. Once the doctors thought he died, they would order the guards to throw his body away into the ocean, where he revived and killed the sharks that tried to eat him. He would scale the cliffs and would stage a mass prison break after he killed the warden. Bane and his fellow prisoners would then capture the doctors who tested the drug on him and would make them give him more, which they did. Bane would use the Venom to help him stage a coup against the Santa Priscan government and would eventually succeed. Bane would establish himself as the king of Santa Prisca and have all the former government heads executed. Bane would be content with this however and would begin searching for a challenge. He would find such a challenge in the form of a vigilante known as Batman, who lived in Gotham City. He would travel to Gotham to challenge the Batman and would succeed in defeating him. His victory was short lived however, because another took his place and defeated Bane in an equally brutal manner. Bane would leave Gotham to train and would return again to face the original Batman who had regained his mantle. He would not defeat Batman this time and would lose again. During this time, Bane would realize his dependency on Venom had been his undoing and would eventually forgo the substance and just rely on skills and natural strength. Bane would become one of Batman's many adversaries as time went on and continue to challenge him to prove his superiority. The X Years Category:Males Category:Drug Addicts Category:New Earth-Forty Three Category:Secret Six (New Earth-Forty Three) Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Super Agility Category:Super Hearing Category:Super Senses Category:Geniuses Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Strength Category:Healing Factor